Survivor
by yunniexxjoongie
Summary: Resumé: "Je m'appelle Shim Changmin, j'ai 15 ans et aujourd'hui, commence ma nouvelle vie." DBSK
1. Chapitre 1

Chapitre 1

J'ai grandis dans une petite ville campagnarde de Corée du Sud.  
>Je vis avec mes parents, ma mère est coiffeuse et mon père traiteur.<br>J'au eu une scolarité relativement normale, des amis, de bonnes notes. Mes professeurs me trouvaient renfermer, moi je dirais timide. J'ai eu mon brevet des collèges avec mention, obtenant une bourse, j'aurais du entrée au lycée et continuer ma petite vie sans trop d'intérêt seulement le destin en a décider autrement.  
>Mes parents étaient sortis, c'était une journée chaude, mon père avait fait construire une petite piscine dans le fond du jardin. Profitant du temps, j'étais allé me baigner, je barboter, bronzé, puis finalement m'assit sur une bouée et profite du soleil.<br>Je me souviens avoir cette pensée :  
>-Merde, j'ai trop chaud, si seulement j'avais de la glace.<br>Et là paf adieu l'eau, bonjour patinoire glacée. Paniqué je suis sortis de la piscine (gelée).  
>Je ne savais vraiment pas quoi faire<br>J'ai décidé d'en parler à mes parents  
>Pensant qu'ils allaient me prendre pour un fou, j'ai baragouiné des explications tentent moi-même de comprendre, mais mes parents ont seulement soupiré :<br>- Fils, calme-toi  
>-Mais...<br>-Changmin assied toi  
>-tout d'abord, tu dois savoir que tu n'es pas le seul à qui se genre de chose arrive<br>-Mais...mais personne n'a ce genre de ... de pouvoir, ça aurait fais le tour du monde !  
>-Les personnes qui ont des capacités surnaturelles sont tenues par un contrat au secret<br>-C'est un peu comme les médecins et le secret professionnel.  
>-Exactement<br>-Donc vous allez m'envoyer dans cette école ?  
>-Oui, ta mère est partit leur téléphone !<br>-Mais je vais revenir après ?je vais vous revoir !  
>-Bien sûr, chérie, c'est seulement le temps que tu te contrôles et puis comme ça tu pourras rencontrer d'autres gens comme toi.<br>-ok  
>A ce moment maman entra dans le salon<br>-Ils viennent te chercher demain  
>-Demain... mais je ne suis pas prêt !l'école, mes amis, je ne sais même pas ce qu'il faut que je m'emmène.<br>-Je suis désolé Changmin mais plus tôt tu pars, plus vite tu reviendras ^.^  
>Mon père se leva et serra mon épaule<br>-Va préparer ta valise, prends des vêtements, des livres, des draps, tes affaires de toilettes et ton ordinateur portable.  
>Ma mère m'enlaça et sortit préparer le dîner<p>

Abattu, désorienté, j'ai passé ma fin d'après midi à préparer mes affaires dans un brouillard de confusion.  
>-Changmin a table<br>Le dîner c'est fait dans un silence, chacun dans ses pensées.  
>Débarrassant mon assiette, je monte rapidement me coucher mais impossible de dormir.<br>Demain je partais, je n'y crois pas, c'est un rêve ou un cauchemar selon le point de vue, j'ai des pouvoirs, d'autres gens ont des pouvoirs, secret gouvernemental ...  
>Épuisé par toutes ses pensées, je m'endormis.<p> 


	2. Chapter 2

Chapitre 2

-Changmin, Changmin, réveille toi, ils sont arrivés  
>-Mm, encore 5 minutes umma...<br>- Changmin, lève-toi  
>-umma<br>- Dépêche-toi  
>Clignant des yeux, je regarde mon portable et remarque qu'il est 8 heures. Fatigué (c'est les vacances merde) je referme les yeux quand les souvenirs d'hier ressurgissent.<br>Aujourd'hui était le jour où je partais, j'avais des pouvoirs. La phrase de ma mère m'interpella, ils sont arrivés ?  
>-Oh mon dieu<br>Je me redresse d'un bond, saute du lit, prend mes vêtements et fonce à la douche.  
>M'habillant rapidement, je récupère ma valise et descend à la cuisine pour trouver mes parents ainsi que deux hommes habillés de costume une tasse de café devant eux.<br>Sérieux ?manquerais plus que les lunettes noires et ils ressembleraient à des agents secrets ou des mafieux  
>Mon père leva les yeux et me regarda<br>-Bonjour, je te présente Kim Heechul et Park Jungsu, ils vont t'emmener à l'é prendre ton petit déjeuner  
>-Hey ! Je fais un petit signe de salut avec ma main<br>L'homme un peu efféminé me regarda de haut en bas, « humpha » et détourna la tête.  
>Son compagnon un jeune homme aux fossettes, lui donna un coup de coude<br>-Excusez le, il n'est pas du matin .Prends ton petit déjeuner, on discutera après des conditions de ton déplacement d'accord ?  
>Bien que plus masculin physiquement, je lui trouvais un côté maternel<br>Je m'assois à table mange quelques toasts et bois rapidement mon chocolat chaud. Ma mère quitte la cuisine, je suppose que c'est une discussion privée.  
>-Bien, tout d'abord laisse moi me présenté correctement. Je m'appelle Park Jungsu, je suis professeur , mon pouvoir est une super force. Heechul ?<br>-Mm ...il soupire, Kim Heechul, je peux hypnotiser, professeur également  
>Jungsu me regarde, à, mon tour je suppose<br>-Shim Changmin, lycéen normale jusqu'à hier, le pouvoir de glace  
>-Oh ? Un élémentaire, intéressant. Jungsu sourit mais Heechul grimace.<br>-Je te plains vraiment gamin.  
>- Heechul !<br>- élémentaire? Jungsu soupire mais répond  
>-Les pouvoirs surnaturelles sont classés par élémentaires comme toi ,une fois bien entraînes sont très puissant , imagine que peut faire un superman contre un orage ou une tempête de neige?<br>-Quels sont les autres élémentaires?Pourquoi Mr kim grimace?  
>-Comme je l'ai dis, les pouvoirs élémentaires sont puissants ,mal maîtrisés ils sont dangereux aussi bien pour les autres que pour toi, ton corps n'est pas adapté pour une telle puissance ,ça te détruirai, changmin n'oublie jamais ça , n'utilise pas tes pouvoirs tant que tu n'es pas entrainé et certainement pas ,si tu es seul , tu comprends ?<br>-Oui mais-  
>-Je sais de quoi je parle , un élève a perdu le controle une fois, il voulait seulement se tester qu'il nous a dit , tu sais ce qu'il a fait? Il a détruit sa vie<br>-Sa vie?  
>- Il a tué ses proches ,puis son corps ne supportant pas le contre coup de son pouvoir , il est tombé dans le coma, puis est mort .<br>J'ecarquille les yeux  
>-Je ne veux pas de ce pouvoir!<br>Le professeur Heechul siffle vicieusement  
>-Mais Changmin, c'est trop tard , tu l'as déja.<br>-J'ai rien demandé , je ne veux pas de quelque chose qui -  
>-Calme toi, tu ne peux rien faire la nature t'as choisis , maintenant la seule chose que tu as a faire c'est de bien nous écouté , tu ne mourras pas, on va t'apprendre a te controler alors calme toi avant de nous faire une crise de panique<br>Il est marrant lui ,il me balance tranquillement que je peux mourir et sois cool baby? je souffle et passe ma main dans mes cheveux , je veux juste retourné au lit me rendormir et ne jamais me reveillé. Jungsu pose une main sur mon épaule.  
>-Je suis désolé , je sais que c'est brutal mais il fallait vraiment que tu comprennes ça.<br>Il regarde sa montre et soupire  
>-Il va falloir qu'on y aille et dire que j'ai rien eu le temps d'expliquer sur l'école. Heechul et ça grande gueule. il murmura la dernière se leva et fit signe à Heechul. On va t'attendre dehors le temps que tu dises aurevoirs. Il commence à quitter la cuisine quand je les rappelle<br>-Attendez , je sais pas où on va? quand est-ce que je reviens?  
>-Une école à quelques heures de route , tu reviendras une fois que tu ne seras plus un danger pour toi ou ton entourage.<br>-Je reviens pas entre temps?Pas de vacances?Pas de sortis?  
>-Gamin , tu ne vas pas au lycée, c'est pas une option , tu viens avec nous de gré ou de force.<br>Et ils me plantent là.


	3. Chapter 3

Chapitre 3

La valise dans le coffre , mes parents sur le perron de la maison , moi devant eux dans un silence gêné. Ma mère fit le premier pas, les larmes aux yeux elle m'enlaça en me chuchotant combien elle m'aimait et qu'elle me ferait un bol de mon Kimchi préféré quand je rentrerai, mon père me fit une tape sur l'épaule et me poussa en direction de la voiture. En montant , je vis Heechul assis côté passager, Jungsu était sur la banquette arrière et un homme brun était assis à la place du conducteur.  
>-Changmin , c'est Hankyung un surveillant,<br>-Enchanté..., je reçu un hochement de tête en réponse  
>-Allons-y , que je retourne torturer mes élèves<br>-Heechul  
>-Bah quoi , faut bien que le petit nouveau s'habitue hein?<br>Jungsu se tourne vers moi et souris  
>-Je suppose que tu as pas mal de question?<br>des milliers si tu veux mon avis  
>-hmm<br>-Pose les , ça me permettra de t'expliquer le fonctionnement du centre  
>-Le centre?<br>-Le centre , l'école c'est un peu la même chose  
>-Il y a des dortoirs? des heures de classes? des activités de club? des vacances scolaires?<br>Le chauffeur me regarda avec une drôle d'expression mélange de surprise , d'amusement et de tristesse?  
>Heechul ricana mais c'est Jungsu qui répondit<br>-Non, non,non et non il soupira tout d'abord tu auras une chambre seule, ensuite les heures de classes sont appelés entraînement et se font avec un professeur personnalisé tu n'es pas assis avec un bureau et des copies , des activités de club ... Il resta pensif , fronça les sourcils et marmonna les missions ne compte pas vraiment comme un club puis plus fort pas de vacances , les jours de repos se feront après un examen réussis  
>ça ressemble plus a un camp militaire qu'a une école<br>-Des examens? avec des copies ?  
>Cette fois c'est Heechul qui répondit<br>-Écoute gosse , je veux pas te faire peur ni rien hein ? mais le centre c'est pas le petit lycée pépère que tu as connus jusqu'à maintenant , vois ça comme un camp d'entraînement pour sportif avec des règles stricts. Tu y vas pour tes pouvoirs , le centre est protéger et diriger par le gouvernement de ce pays , c'est pas une colonie de vacances maintenant tu encaisses , tu te tais et tu verras quand tu y seras .  
>Que? un camps d'entraînement ? Je sentis la panique monté , je réalise que finalement , je vais dans un endroit inconnus, avec des inconnus , pour une durée inconnue, Ya trop d' cœur battait fort dans ma poitrine, mes pensées tourbillonnais me laissant haletant prenant enfin conscience de ma situation.<br>-Changmin? Tu vas bien ? tu es tout pâle  
>-Où est-ce que vous m'emmenez ? qu'est-ce qui va m'arriver? vous avez mentis !<br>-Mentis? Changmin de quoi tu parles?  
>-Vous avez dis que c'était une école, que , que<br>-Qui a dis ça?Tu es dangereux en ce moment gamin , on t'emmène là ou tu ne seras un danger que pour toi même , on te l'as dis gosse , tant que tu ne connais pas tes pouvoirs , tu mets ta vie et celle des autres en danger  
>-Heechul tu es trop dur, ça ne fait que 48 heures qu'il a découvert ce monde. Changmin je sais que c'est dur et que tu as peur mais on est là pour t'aider , le centre-<br>La voiture freina brusquement nous projetant a l' ceinture de sécurité me coupa le souffle.  
>-Hankyung!<br>-Tais-toi Heechul et regarde devant toi  
>Je me penche et regarde par le pare brise , une arbre en feu et couché sur la chaussée bouchant la route.<br>-On a de la visite


	4. Chapter 4

Chapitre 4

Hankyung et Jungsu sortirent de la voiture ,Heechul sourit  
>-Bah voila , tu vas les rencontrer les élémentaires<br>-Quoi?  
>-Tais toi et suis moi , ça va être amusant<br>Nous sortîmes, Heechul s'appuya contre le capot de la voiture , je m'avançais à ses côtés et observa la scène un peu plus loin  
>Jungsu se tenait à coté de l'arbre et d'une main le souleva et le lança en direction d'Hankyung qui claqua des doigts et l'arbre disparut<br>-Qu'est-ce que? Heechul ricanna  
>-Le pouvoir d'Hankyung il peut manipuler les dimensions<br>-Oh  
>Les pouvoirs sont vraiment différents les uns des autres<br>Jungsu se tourna vers un coin précis , sur le côté de la route , bordés d'arbres , d'herbes et de buissons  
>-Sors de là , tu perds ton temps et tu le sais<br>Les buissons bougèrent et un jeune homme aux cheveux bruns courts en emmergea, grand , larges épaules , par contre, son visage  
>si petit , je retins une exclamation amusé<br>-Yunho soupira Hankyung, évidement , tu devrais être au centre  
>-Retourner dans cette prison ? Et puis quoi encore?Il jeta un coup d'oeil vers moi et ricanna , vous ramenez de la chaîre fraîche, un petit bien naïf , qu'est-ce que vous lui avez racontez pour qu'il vienne ici.<br>-Et si on allé discuter bien gentiment dans la voiture , la raison pour laquelle tu es à l'exterieur et non pas à ta formation? Le jeune homme fit un rictus de degout , il leva les mains , deux boules de feu aussi grosses qu'un ballon de foot apparurent et se dirigèrent vers Hankyung qui esquiva;  
>-Allez vous faire foutre<br>Jungsu s'est déplacé derriere Yunho , et claqua son poing sur le sol, qui se fissura créeant un trou juste sous Yunho ,il sauta mais se retrouva coincé par un trou noir au dessus de lui , Hankyung agrandit le trou noir , mais dût s'arreter pour esquiver dautres boule de feu , Yunho recula , son corps s'embrasa , le feu le recouvrit puis forma un halo de plus en plus grand autour de lui , des flammes se formèrent au sol allant dans toutes les directions  
>wow c'est vêtements ne brulent pas la classe ,oï le feu se dirige vers nous<br>Heechul leva simplement les pieds reposant son poid sur le capot, paniquais je fermais les yeux attendant , attendant...  
>Je rouvris les yeux et fut surpis de decouvrir que de la glace avait former une barriere autour de mes pieds et du véhicule<br>Un sifflement interrompit mon observation, Yunho me regardait , son visage était sérieux et ses yeux froids  
>-La glace , hein? Il fit quelques pas vers moi , je voulus reculer, mais le rétroviseur stoppa vite ma fuite, il s'arreta face a moi et se pencha à mon oreille<br>-Bienvenue en enfer, élémentaire-boy  
>Tout à coup il s'effondra son corp basculant vers l'arrière , surpris , je levais les yeux pour voir Jungsu le rattraper<br>Qu'est-qui vient juste de se passer?


	5. Chapter 5

Après avoir placé le corps de Yunho entre Jungsu et moi sur la banquette arrière, la voiture redémarra dans un silence insupportable, mes pensées tournaient sans arrêt autour des actions de Yunho le dégoût qu'il semblait éprouver pour le centre ne me faisait que douter de la sincérité des professeurs, un phrase surtout me glacé

« Bienvenu en enfer » Qu'est ce qu'il avait voulut dire? et puis cet évanouissement soudainement , je suis presque sûr que personne ne l'a touché , Heechul et Hankyung étaient trop loin et Jungsu paraissait presque aussi surpris que moi en le rattrapant

La voiture s'arrêta me coupant de ma pensée , Heechul sortit et vint ouvrir ma porte

-Nous sommes arrivés , descend , il se tourna alors vers Hankyung , occupe toi de Yunho

Je descendit de la voiture et aperçut un grand bâtiment rouge brique, il était entouré de grille et un grand portail fermé la clôture

Jungsu s'approcha d'un interphone , sortit une carte d'une de ses poches et l'introduit dans une petite fente , le portail coulissa ,Hankyung portant Yunho sur son dos me dépassa et entra dans une cour bétonnée il se dirigea vers une porte et disparut à l'intérieur du bâtiment.

Heechul me prit par le bras , trouvant sûrement mon immobilité agaçante , il me traîna vers la porte , juste avant de disparaître à l'intérieur j'aperçus un panneau indiquant « centre LSM *»

Je fus accueillit par un couloir recouvert de lino beige, les murs étaient de couleur gris pâle, de nombreuses portes fermées chacune d'entre elles portaient des plaquettes avec surement un numéro ou un nom ,Heechul se dirigea vers la deuxième sur la gauche,l'écriteau portait le nom "repos1"

La salle était d'un blanc cassé meublé avec quelques fauteuils ,une table basse sur laquelle était déposée des magazines , un meuble à télé fermé -la télévision surement cadenassée à l'intérieur- un babyfoot dans un coin et un vieux Jukebox dont je doutais de l'état de marche

Hankyung avait déposé Yunho sur l'un des fauteuils et semblait essayer de le réveiller en lui tapotant les joues

-Yunho, Yunho avec qui tu as cours à cette heure? Aucune réponse

Heechul ricana face à son impuissance

-Laisse tomber, Jaejoong à dut l'assommer pour un couple d'heures tant qu'il ne le voudra pas , le mioche ne se réveillera pas.

Hankyung soupira

-Je lui ai pourtant interdit d'utilisé ses pouvoirs sur ses camarades et en dehors des cours .Ces gamins vont me rendre fou!

-Ce que tu peux être inutile , je me demande même pourquoi ont t'as fais surveillant, incapable!

-La ferme t'es pas mieux, aucun élève ne veux allez à tes cours tellement tu leurs fais peur , sadique!

-Au moins je n'ai pas d'élève qui s'échappe et brûle ce que bon lui semble juste pour un caprice

Je regardais impuissant les 2 hommes se lançaient dans une joute verbale particulièrement agressive. Priant un dieu-auquel je ne croyais pas-pour arrêter ce massacre. Mon salut se présenta par la porte de la salle qui claqua contre le mur.

-YUNHO!

Un jeune homme aux cheveux d'une couleur étrange -merde c'est bleu quoi!- se précipita sur le corps inconscient et le secoua nerveusement.

Hankyung et Heechul qui avaient interrompu leur querelle regardèrent le nouveau venu avec étonnement.

-Junsu mais qu'est ce que tu fais là?

-Et encore un! décidément Hankyung tes élèves sont désobéissants.

-Heechul c'est pas le moment déclara Jungsu qui venait d'entrer

-Junsu retourne en classe!

-Certainement pas! Il se leva et se tint devant les professeurs une note menaçante dans sa voix il demanda :

-Qu'est ce que vous lui avez fait?, Jaejoong était paniqué , il a faillit tuer son partenaire de combat , ses pouvoirs sont allez fous et Yunho qui n'était pas là pour les scellés , Yoochun à du l'étouffer et vous savez combien ça peut être douloureux pour nous de faire ce genre de chose et puis Hankyung qui n'était pas là pour calmer la situation et le professeur Choi qui ne savait pas quoi faire parce que lui les élémentaires c'est pas son domaine et c'est qui lui? Je l'ai jamais vu avant,t'es nouveau?Enchanté je m'appelle Junsu, je suis élémentaire de l'eau et toi tes pouvoirs c'est quoi?

Les yeux écarquillés , bouche bée, je dévisageais cet espèce d'énergumène

Non mais c'est quoi ce moulin parole , pas le temps de répondre à une question qu'une autre vient et puis au final ne s'est il pas éloigné du sujet principal?Il est idiot ou Idiot?

_Au secours sortait moi de son monde de fou et rendait moi ma vie ennuyeuse..._

_*LSM:Lee So Man_


	6. Chapter 6

Junsu pencha la tête de côté en me regardant,il ouvrit la bouche une fois de plus et je me préparais à entendre un autre flot de parole mais seul deux questions sortirent

-Quoi?J'ai dit quelque chose de mal ?

-N-non, vous avez poser tellement de questions que je ne sais plus quoi vous dire

-Ah !ton prénom?ton pouvoir?et tutoies moi , je me sens aussi vieux que le professeur Kim il chuchota la dernière partie

-Changmin ,glace

Son visage se fendit d'un grand sourire avant qu'il me tape sur l'épaule

-Bienvenue chez les DBSK alors , il me prit la main et la secoua énergiquement

-Merci, je suppose

-Bon les gosses maintenant que vous avez bien blablater que diriez vous de débarrasser le plancher ,j'ai des élèves à traumatiser ,

Heechul s'en alla balançant au passage sa longue chevelure dans le visage de Hankyung qui renifla. Jungsu se tourna vers nous et sourit

-Bien Junsu que dirais tu d' emmener Changmin là où est Jaejoong , que l'on puisse réveiller Mr qui bave sur le fauteuil

Jetant un œil sur Yunho , je dus me pincer pour ne pas m'écroulais de rire, le corps tordu dans une position acrobatique, le visage penché en arrière, il avait la bouche grande ouverte un filet de salive coulant sur son menton

Junsu lui ne se retint pas et son rire résonna dans la pièce

-Pas sexy du tout Yunho, que dirait Jae s'il te voyait comme ça

Ma curiosité fut piquer

-Qui est Jaejoong , c'est au moins la troisième fois que tu en parles

-Ah ,c'est un membre des DBSK aussi , c'est un élémentaire et le petit ami de Yunho

merde pourquoi je rougis ?

-P-petit ami?mais vous avez quel âge?

-Oh eh bien attend laisse moi compter, je viens de fêter mes 15 ans, Chunnie va sur ses 16 ans , Yunho en a 17 je crois et Jaejoong mmh 14 il me semble et toi ?

-14 ans ?! Mais mais il est pas un peu jeune pour avoir un copain , je viens d'avoir 15 ans

-l'amour ne connait pas de limite mon cher, tu les verrais ensemble un vrai concert de roucoulements et de phrase dégoulinante de guimauve,

Une image mentale de Yunho de la guimauve fondante lui coulant de la bouche me fit rire

Avant que Junsu-Yunho sur son dos- ne me traîne dans les couloirs à la recherche de Jaejoong ,Jungsu m'avait fait promettre de venir à son bureau le soir pour qu'il me donne les clés de ma chambre ainsi que mon emploi du temps.

Depuis que l'on avaient quitté la salle de repos Junsu était silencieux, j'étais un peu mal à l'aise, il semblait être une personne énergique mais peut être m'étais je trompé

Le silence fut rompu finalement, ça n'avait pas durer si longtemps:

-Alors Changmin qu'est que tu faisais la première fois que ton pouvoir s'est manifesté?

-Dans la piscine , il faisait très chaud et je voulais une glace pour me rafraîchir , finalement c'est toute la piscine qui s'est glacée et toi?

Il rigola

-Oh on a un point en commun j'étais dans une piscine aussi , mon frère et moi faisions une bataille d'eau quand une grande vague a vider la piscine, je te jure, on avait de l'eau jusqu'au torse avant la vague mais après il en restait à peine autour de nos chevilles

-Woah, tu as un frère?

-Oui un jumeau

-Trop cool j'aurais bien voulut un frère aussi

-Oui c'est cool murmura t'il seulement son sourire disparut , et toi des frères et sœurs?

-Non je suis fils unique

-Plutôt pratique, pas besoin de partager

-C'est sûr!

Il s'arrêta alors devant une porte qu'il fit coulisser , avant d'entrer cependant ,il se tourna vers moi:

-Je sais que ça va te paraître bizarre mais tu comprendras, s'il te plait ne fait pas de commentaire , ne fixe pas trop longtemps et surtout ne grimace pas d'accords?* (N/A:vous comprendrez dans le prochain chapitre ^.^)

Un peu perplexe sur son commentaire j'hochais la tête

On entra dans une salle de classe apparemment non utilisait au vus des bureaux poussaient contre les murs, les chaises sur les tables.

Junsu s'avança dans la pièce

-Changmin , tu pourrais descendre une chaise steu plait? ,Hyung commence à peser

-Bien sûr

Il jeta Yunho sur la chaise

-Merde Hyung t'es lourd , je vais être tout courbaturé

Il massa ses épaules puis commença à crier me faisant sursauter

-JAEJOONG,JAE

-Junsu pourquoi tu gueules?demandais-je en plaçant une main sur sa bouche

-Parce qu'il doit dormir dans un coin avec de la musique dans les oreilles et que je ne veux pas passer des lustres à le chercher

Je secoue la tête exaspérer et décide de m'aventurer un peu plus loin dans la salle

Regardant de gauche à droite puis de droite à gauche , je finis par apercevoir une silhouette mince couchait sur deux bureaux alignaient bout a bout une jambe allongeait l'autre repliait le talon sur le bureau ,une cigarette pendante au bout de doigts fins,capuche noir sur la tête.

-Junsu , il y a quelqu'un là

-J'arrive

Junsu s'approcha de la silhouette et la secoua avec force

-Oï Jae , jae lève toi et réveil ton petit ami , une secousse un peu plus forte et un grognement se fit entendre

-Mmph encore 5 minutes, suis fatigué~

Junsu soupira frustré et tendit la main pour une épaule mais il se fit chasser par une tape comme pour une mouche particulièrement agaçante

-Jaejonng si tu ne te réveil pas dans les secondes qui suivent je te noie!

Je fus incapable de garder mon rire, Junsu me faisait penser à ma mère

Jaejoong se releva sur ses coudes , tendis un doigt en direction de Junsu mima une pichenette et Junsu s'envola à l'autre bout de la salle son corps parcourut d'éclair bleu .

-Non mais ça va pas dans votre tête de faire ça stupide! criais je en m'accroupissant a coté de Junsu

Hé ça va?

-Oui oui t'inquiètes pas , ce n'est pas la première fois, il n'aime pas trop être réveillé

-Ah ba ça j'ai bien vu !

Junsu se releva avec mon aide alors que Jaejoong nous dépassaient

Jaejoong était maintenant penché à coté de Yunho, il posa une main sur sa tête ,main qui s'illumina de bleu ,un crissement se fit entendre et Yunho se leva d'un bond en criant et plaquant ses mains sur sa tête

-Quoi?Quoi?Ce qui ya'?

Il tourna la tête dans toute les directions et s'arrêta sur son petit ami

-Hey joongie , ce que tu fais-

La claque partit sans que personne ne s'y attende,la tête de Yunho tourné vers nous les yeux écarquillés, il plaça une main sur sa joue.

Le silence dans la pièce était absolu


	7. Chaptitre 7

A ma surprise Yunho éclata de rire ,il fit face à son petit ami ,l'attrapa par la taille et l'embrassa profondément  
>A côté de moi,j'entendis Junsu soupirait<br>-Et c'est repartit ,mais pourquoi je suis ami avec ses deux idiots  
>Toujours surpris par le retournement de situation,je détourne le regard du couple ,la porte de la salle s'ouvrit et un jeune homme au sourire rayonnant entra<br>-Junsu,tu m'as manqué  
>Il enlaça Junsu en passant ses bras autour de ses épaules ,planta un baiser sur sa joue ,puis se tourna vers moi<br>-Hey ! Je m'appelle Yoochun ,excuse les amoureux ,ils sont tous le temps comme ça ,on finit par s'y habitué  
>-Changmin,je suis pas sûr d'avoir envie de m'habituai à ça<br>-Tu me plais toi,j'aime ton répondant  
>Se tournant vers Yunho et Jaejoong il déclara<br>-Aller les gars c'est bon maintenant,il faut retourner à l'entraînement ,ah Yunho fais pas ça ,sa capuche va-  
>Au cris de Yoochun je regarde le couple et vois Yunho passer ses mains dans les cheveux de son copain faisant glisser la capuche ,découvrant des cheveux noir de jais et un profil droit au traits fins<br>Je retiens mon souffle quand Jaejoong se tourna face à moi , toute la partie gauche de son visage était marqué par des cicatrices ,sûrement des brûlures aux vus de la forme et de la décoloration de la peau ,avant de pouvoir détourner le regard deux yeux de couleur différentes me fixèrent ,l'œil droit était bleu presque turquoise alors que le gauche était plus dans les gris métallique  
>-tomber...<br>On se fixa quelques secondes de plus avant qu'il ne rabatte sa capuche sur sa tête et attrape la main de Yunho ,en passant à côté de moi il dit  
>-Bienvenue en enfer !<br>La porte claqua derrière eux ,c'était la deuxième fois que cette phrase était prononcé,un peu inquiet je regarde Yoochun,il haussa les épaules alors que Junsu grimaça  
>-Désolé,il aime pas trop qu'on voit son visage<br>-Qu'est ce qu'il lui ai arrivé ?  
>-Un accident...<br>Comprenant que je n'en saurai pas plus je laisse tomber mes questions  
>-Bien ,maintenant que tu as rencontré tout le monde on va pouvoir retourner à nos cours,on va te faire visiter l'école ,puis tu iras voir Jungsu pour les clés de ta chambre ,je pense que ce sera dans notre secteur<p>

L'école était grande ,très grande , des couloirs partout,des salles la plus part vide ou seulement des tapis poser aux sols ,j'avais remarquer que les portes avaient toutes des loquais qui se fermaient uniquement de l'extérieur  
>Jungsu m'avait dit sans surprise que j'étais placé dans une chambre individuelle ,elle même à l'intérieur d'une sorte de petit appartement ,c'était la section DBSK, la salle de bain était a partager ainsi que les toilettes mais seulement avec mon groupe<p>

Ma chambre était orange ,meubler avec le stict minimum,un lit une personne ,une drap,une couverture rêche,un oreiller,une penderie placard dans le mur qui se fermait grâce à un cadenas,un bureau,une chaise,Les fenêtres étaient coulissantes et les volets se fermaient avec une manivelle  
>Sur la porte était placé une sorte de plaque dans laquelle on pouvait glisser une étiquette.<br>Junsu qui était à côté de moi prit la parole  
>-C'est pas le grand luxe mais tu peux afficher des posters ou des photos,la chambre à côté est celle de Yunho et Jaejoong,Yoochun et moi partageons celle encore aprè y a un loquais que tu peux fermer si tu veux être tranquille ,oh une dernière chose ,il y a une caméra ,nous les avons piraté ,si tu veux on peu faire pour la tienne ,Yoochun s'y connaît en informatique<br>-Une caméra ?  
>-Hmm?Ouai le directeur les a fait installer quand un étudiant a perdu le contrôle de son pouvoir en dormant<br>-C'est légal de faire ça ?  
>-Bah tu sais le centre est gérer par le gouvernement alors les lois...<br>Il haussa les épaules  
>-Il y en a dans la salle de bain ?<br>-Non,mais tout le centre en a, les couloirs ,le réfectoire,les salles d'entrainement...  
>-ok ,merci de me prévenir<br>-T'inquiètes on est amis non ?  
>-ouai je suppose<br>-Allez je te laisse t'installer,la cloche sonne à 19h30,tu dois descendre au réfectoire,elle re-sonne à 21 heures,là tu retournes à ta chambre tu peux faire ce que tu veux du moment que tu y restes ,22heures les lumières s'éteignent extinction des feux  
>-Et entre 19h30 et 21h ?<br>-ça dépend ,soit tu vas en salle de repos ou le foyer ,il y a un babyfoot et d'autres jeux,après il peut y avoir des cours un peu particulier mais je suis pas vraiment autorisé à t'en parler  
>Il se gratta la joue et détourna le regard<br>-ok,d'autres chose à savoir ?  
>-Hmm ,bah je peux t'en dire un peu plus sur nous,après tout on est coincé ensemble maintenant,par où commencer,Yunho est le « leader » c'est le plus âgé évite de le mettre en colère où tu risque de te brûler,Jaejoong est assez sympa si tu fixe pas son visage,Yoochun est cool tu peux lui parler si tu as un problème et moi bah j'espère qu'on s'entendra bien,des questions ?<br>-Le leader il fait quoi ?  
>-Il donne les emplois du temps,est là pour régler les conflits entre membre,c'est un peu comme un papa ,genre l'autorité et l'écoute en même temps<br>-Je pense que je comprends,les cours se font seul ?  
>-Les premiers tu auras un prof pour t'enseigner un minimum de contrôle ensuite je pense que tu seras avec nous .<br>-Et vous vous faites quoi ?  
>Il ouvrit la bouche pour répondre mais Yoochun l'appela de sa chambre<br>-Désolé faut que j'y aille  
>Il se tourna pour partir mais il s'arrêta à la porte<br>-Une dernière chose ,si tu entends les noms de Micky,Xiah,Hero ou U-know quelques part ou si tu croises de gars habillé tout en noir avec des capuche noirs sur la tête,va t'en ,ne te mêle pas à eux,fais toi discret , n'écoute pas les ragots ,et surtout ne fais confiance à personne à part nous.  
>Et il disparut derrière la porte.<br>Je m'allonge sur le lit sans avoir déballé mes affaires et sans m'en rendre compte m'endors 


End file.
